


A Peddler's Dilemma

by daltheznadof



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Rape, peddlers, zydrate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltheznadof/pseuds/daltheznadof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new peddler on the block and Graverobber doesn't take well to competition. When going to confront this challenger, Graverobber is surprised to see a familiar face. Rating subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Inevitable Start...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. First actual post on here and I'm excited. Disclaimer, I do not own anything Repo! related. This story is also posted on fanfiction(.)net.

Shilo stood in an alley near the Zydrate Network, Zydrate-gun in hand held casually in the air, as she surveyed the Z-addicts milling about distastefully. A man with neon-blue dreadlocks and a deep complexion walked up to Shilo, a leering grin on his face. "Heey. What is a pretty thing like you doing with that stuff," he asked, arms crossed as he leaned on the wall next to Shilo, facing her.

Shilo let a showy, pleasant grin come to her face like a mask. "Peddling my wares," she said, waving the gun near the man's face. His eyes followed the glowing blue substance with hungry eyes. Shilo pulled it away before he got any ideas. She loved the thrill of this job, Shilo just hated the peddling, the addicts always made her irritated. "Now if you aren't here to get a hit, be on your way."

The man licked his lips, blackened teeth showing behind them. Shilo shuddered in disgust, they all came in a variety of colors, some addicts worse than others. "What's the price," he asked, eyes raking down Shilo's body.

"Thirty cred," Shilo responded with disdain, a grin growing onto her face at the look of surprise on his.

"That's cheap, but I don't have any cred," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Then get lost," Shilo growled. This is what irritated her, addicts thought she'd give a hit for sex. She wasn't other peddlers, that was why she made her price cheaper by half of what other peddlers had people pay. "Come back when you can pay."

The man glowered at Shilo. She noticed the look in his eye, many have had it before. He moved in on Shilo, going to press her to the wall, but was halted with the feeling of a light pain at the groin as he let out a squeak. Shilo looked up at the man, a deadly look in her eye, a sick smile on her face. "Wanna keep it," she hissed, eyes narrowing threateningly as she pressed her blade a little harder to his privates.

The man swallowed hard, hands going up as he backed away. "No hard feelings," he said, voice quavering. He didn't turn around until he was at the end of the alley, then he took off, his footsteps pounding on the ground as he ran until they faded from earshot. "Tch," Shilo shook her head, sheathing the blade into her coat. "That's the third one tonight."

In the alley where the Zydrate Network is located, Graverobber was leaning against a wall, administering Zydrate to one of the addicts. His eyes glanced up at a man as he came into the alley, heaving as though he'd been running. Once finished with the addict he was administering, Graves swaggered over to the man. He was curious as to what had the man running, addicts didn't run unless it was cops, not usually. The man looked up at Graverobber with wide eyes, his chest still heaving as he sat on the ground. "Whatchu want," the man said in one breath.

Graves chuckled, a cheshire grin on his face. "What are you running from," he asked, hands in his pockets.

The man eyed him with a contemplative eye. "I'll tell you, if I can get a hit," the man muttered, eyes drifting down to the blue glow coming from Graves pockets.

"I'll consider it. If it's interesting enough," Graverobber said, leaning down on his haunches to look the man in the eye.

"Some crazy chick man. Peddlin' the Z at only thirty cred," the man said quietly, leaning forward, and looking back and forth conspiratorially. "Nearly shoved a knife in my dick. The bitch!"

Graverobber rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his cheshire grin growing impossibly wider. Just thirty creds was cheap. If he didn't find this chick and stop her, he would have terrible competition, and that just didn't work for Graves. "Just one more question. Where is this bitch," Graverobber asked, hand gripping the Zydrate-gun in his pocket.

"A few blocks from here," the man said, jerking his thumb in a direction. His eyes widened, following the blue glow of the Zydrate coming from the gun as Graverobber pulled it out of his pocket. The man's fingers twitched in anticipation, an obvious addict. "In an alley."

"Good information," Graverobber hummed, pressing the Zydrate-gun to the man's forearm. He stood, leaving the man to sit there in his lethargic state, to go find the other peddler.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new peddler on the block and Graverobber doesn't take well to competition. When going to confront this challenger, Graverobber is surprised to see a familiar face. Rating subject to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time actually coming up with this idea.

Graverobber walked languidly down the sidewalk, having already walked thirteen different blocks, he was about ready to give up in his search for this peddler. He halted in his step upon hearing two voices from down an alley just ahead of him. Graverobber crept forward and peered around the corner. Halfway down the alley stood, what looked like, a girl leaning against the wall holding a Zydrate-gun and a man just infront of her. It wasn't a man like he'd thought, a Cheshire grin appeared on his face, so maybe he could have some fun with this. Graverobber strained his ears to hear what was being said.

"...really," the male voice muttered. Graverobber watched the man dig around in his pocket.

The woman counted out the credit, then stepped close to the man. A familiar tell-tale spark came from the Z-gun as it touched home on the man's skin. Graverobber waited until the addict was gone before approaching the woman. She looked up with narrowed eyes, using the glow of the Zydrate to illuminate Graverobber as he approached. Graverobber stood there, surprised for a moment, before reagaining his bearings.

It was the Kid. She looked different, but it was most definitely her. "Kid," Graverobber asked, just to be sure.

She looked at him. Eyes narrowed as she looked him over, a look of disbelief fell over her face. "Graverobber," she asked, mouth hanging agape. 

Graverobber let out a chuckle, his eyes roamed over her as he spoke. "What are you doing, Kid?" Shilo looked more worn than last they met. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was thinner like she hadn't been eating. "You look terrible."

"Surviving," Shilo said, as if it were that simple. She shoved the Z-gun into her pocket, casting the alley into shadows once more. She stepped forward and snarled at Graverobber, "It's not easy to survive on your own."

"I'm just surprised your still around after all the stuff that happened to you," Graverobber explained, raised his hands in mock surrender, a cheshire grin still on his face. "Thought you'd be dead by now."

Shilo let out an annoyed huff. "Well I'm not," she replied, her face took on a blank expression. 

"Why you peddling, Kid," Graverobber asked with genuine curiousity.

"It's all I could figure to do," she replied mutely. 

Graverobber let out a low hum. She seemed as dead like the corpses he harvested from, it was rather unsettling considering how she'd previously been, all innocent, naive, and full of life. Now Shilo just stood there, with hollow eyes and blank muscles. "What happened to you," Graverobber asked. He stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder. He frowned when Shilo avoided the touch.

"Alot of shit happened," Shilo growled. Her expression grew dark, her mouth formed into a sneer.

"Like what," Graverobber growled back. He had an inkling for what she was going to say, but really wished it wasn't true. He felt for the kid, didn't want to see her like this. She wasn't supposed to be like this.

A low growl emmited from Shilo's throat. She wanted to say what had happened, but she didn't know if she wanted to tell Graverobber, a man she barely even knew. Shilo frowned and looked away, staring deeply at the wall in thought. After a moment, Shilo turned to Graverobber with the inclination to speak, until the sound of sirens emmited from behind her. Lights flashed nearby, the Genecops were on the prowl. Shilo jumped, feeling Graverobber pressing her into the wall. She went to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and hissed in her ear, "Play along till they pass."

Graverobber kissed Shilo fervently. He grabbed her by the hips and hitched her up, pulling her legs around his waist, which caused Shilo to grab his shoulders. Shilo's heart beat rapidly in her chest and her breath was shallo as Graverobber pressed a quick succession of kisses down her neck, each one leaving small electric like shocks. Shilo tilted her head back and let out a low moan. Graverobber grinned against her skin. He ran a hand down Shilo's front, then rubbed it along the skin just above her jeans.

"Grave..." Shilo started, but was unable to finish he thought as a light flashed down the alley, blinding both of them.

Both Shilo and Graverobber turned their eyes to look at the source of the light, squinting through the bright glare. A Genecop walked quickly towards them, gun held at the ready pointing directly at them. "You'd best get out of here. This isn't the place to do that," the cop commanded.

Shilo felt her cheeks burning with embarassment as Graverobber put her on the ground. She stumbled after him in a daze with him gripping her wrist. Shilo shook out of her reverie, brown eyes falling on Graverobber as they slowed down. "Umm... G-Graverobber," Shilo stammered. "W-what was that just now?"

Graverobber stopped and faced Shilo. He jerked on her wrist, causing her stumble into him. He then proceeded to wrap an arm around her waist. He smirked at her and whispered in her ear, "A ruse to get away. Why? Something pull at yeh during it?"

Shilo shivered as his breath went down her jacket collar. She hadn't felt this alive in... How long? Shilo pushed tentatively away from him, unsure how to feel. "I don't like you like that Graverobber," she said a little shakily.

Graverobber smirked and patted her cheek. "Whatever you say, Kid. I have a bone to pick with you by the way."

Shilo's attention snapped up to him, caught by the curious statement. "What would that be?"

"Peddling in my area," Graverobber stated. 

"I gotta live." 

"Take it elsewhere."

"Where would that be then? I don't know very many places to go that have the scalpel sluts." Shilo clenched her hands into fists angrily.

"That ain't my problem, Kid," Graverobber quipped.

"It is if I can't sell," Shilo remarked, staring at Graverobber with a surly expression.

Graverobber sniggered, a grin on his face. "Explore. Get around the city," he said, turning on his heel and taking striding steps away.

"Graverobber," Shilo called out to him, but he wasn't listening to her. She frowned and ran after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post cause I forgot this one on here.

Shilo was able to keep up with Graverobber easily as she tried to assail his attention. "God damnit Graves," Shilo said, her face turning red, she was angry now. "Stop ignoring me."

Graverobber stopped at the hard pulling on his arm. Shilo's grip was restricting like a snake, it hurt. "You getting yourself into the mess your in isn't my problem. You peddling in my area however is, and your prices are atrocious for what gotta do to get this stuff," Graverobber growled at her. He grabbed her wrist as hard as she had been grabbing his arm, effectively cutting off the circulation.

Shilo scowled. "I'll peddle because it's my only sane option. It's not as though I have some god given talent for anything," she said through bared teeth. She pressed forward, grabbing tightly at his arm with the wrist he wasn't holding, digging in her nails. She made him move back as she pressed herself in closer. "You want me to stay outta your way, then show me the best places you don't inhabit. Else, I'll tear you apart."

Graverobber made a face at her words, barking a laugh right in her face. "You.. ha.. You think that you could really do damage," he said, grinning widely. He twisted Shilo's arm around, forcing her to let go of his arm and face her back to him. Graverobber walked forward, Shilo forcibly mirroring his footsteps. He pressed her into a building hard and hushedly said, "I would love to see you try."

Shilo frowned, thinking of her place. What could she do to get out of this? Stomp on his foot, though he was probably wearing steel toed boots. Wildly kicking and thrashing wouldn't do her much good. Shilo laughed inwardly. Being a woman could do things, she pressed her back into Graverobber's chest, grinding her hips against his sensitive bits.

Graverobber let out a low groan. "Now that just isn't fair," he murmured, moving his hand from Shilo's wrist, releasing it, to rub down her side. "Body play isn't a fair fight."

"Streets aren't the place for being fair," Shilo said, voice lowered. She kicked off the wall, surprising Graverobber. She forced him back and that's when he felt cool steel. Just as before with the Z-addict, Shilo pressed her blade next to Graverobber's groin. "Maybe you'd like to rethink my offer," Shilo said.

"Now isn't this a turn of events," Graverobber laughed, his cheshire grin returned to his face. He held his hands up in a mock surrender. "Alright you've got me. I'll show you where to go. Just don't cut off my dick. Is that a deal?"

Shilo studied his face for a few moments, trying to determine if he was lying. She closed her knife. "Lead the way."

"Right now," Graverobber asked, looking up at the smog filled sky. It was turning a lighter shade of dirt grey. "It's becoming day, Kid. Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"You're not getting out of my sights that easily," Shilo growled. She gripped her closed knife tightly. "If you don't show me now, then I'll be staying with you through the day. Lead the way regardless."

Graverobber frowned. Christ, she was persistant. Seems like there was no getting rid of her that easily. "If that's the way you wanna play," Graverobber said.


	4. Home sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So she followed.

Graverobber glanced back at Shilo from time to time. Having walked miles into the city, she still didn't look winded in any way, much to his surprise. She really had changed, from fragile and small to this... He didn't like it at all, not that he was going to say anything. It wasn't his business, but she was making her business his business.

Shilo and Graverobber turned another corner before Graverobber came to a halt. He looked up at the skyscraper they stood next to. It blended evenly with the sky when they looked up, being the same dirt grey as the smog ridden sky. 

Shilo stopped, looking at him curiously. Was this where they were stopping? She looked up, noticing the boarded up windows, though one far above seemed to be ripped open. Shilo watched Graverobber climb up onto a dumpster. He stood there for a moment before jumping up onto the wall, grabbing the ledge of a window. Shilo blinked a few times surprised.

When Graverobber was a couple windows higher, expertly jumping and grabbing, he looked down at Shilo. "You coming or you going to stand there all day," he commented loud enough for her to hear. Then he continued up to the open window without waiting for her to respond.

Shilo watched Graves move with a catlike grace, something she lacked greatly. For everything that had happened to her... She was still as graceless as a penguin trying to fly. Shilo climbed up the dumpster. She felt a tight knot in her stomache, something she hadn't felt in a long while, unease. Get yourself together girl, she growled to herself as she looked up at the uneven surface that was the building. Shilo made for the first window.

Graverobber leaned out the window to watch what was surely to be a good show. He smirked as he watched Shilo struggle to the second window. She looked determined though, he'd give her that. It was when she got the fourth window, being three stories off the ground, is when she started struggling. Graves thought about helping her for a moment, but paused, thinking maybe she'd give up and go back down and leave him alone. But to no avail, Shilo kept trying, slowly but surely she climbed up the windows and boards. 

Shilo was one level below. One more window and then she'd be up there, but she was having a hard time catching her breath. Sure she could run, she could hide really well too, but climbing. No. Climbing was not something Shilo could do well, not that the time ever arose that she needed to climb this high, straight up at that. She gripped the boards, pretty sure splinters were getting into her hands. Shilo's muscles ached and she wanted to sit down, but she was to far up to just give up. Damnit she said she'd not be leaving Graverobber alone till he showed her where to go and that was exactly what she was going to do! With that in mind, Shilo stared defiantly up at Graverobber who was still looking down at her, hair handing over his face so she couldn't see his expression. Damn him! Damn everything! She growled as she pulled herself up, heaving breaths as she forced her muscles to move. 

A few moments later Shilo was at the open window, being pulled through by Graverobber. He looked down at her as she lay sprawled on the floor, breathing in heavy gasps. "Damn... you fucker," she said between gasps. 

"It was your choice to follow me," Graverobber stated mildly, grinning at her. He tucked his hair behind his ears, looking away from her. "Zee, I'm home." 

Shilo looked around the room once she regained her breath. It was dark, barely illuminated by the light from the single window. From the light she could noticed it was quite clean for a run down building. Dark, although stained, carpets covered the floors and the walls were a dingy grey, probably from age and lack of cleaning. A large couch sat in the corner, along with a... there was a television. Shilo looked back to Graverobber, only to find him no where in sight. Where did he...

Walking around a corner, she saw Graverobber leaning back in a chair sitting at a table with a small light clicked on above him. A fuzzy creature lay in his lap purring loudly. Shilo didn't know what to say to that. She hadn't expected this at all from Graverobber, she had expected something. She just didn't expect electricity and pets to be invovled. "You... How did you...," She was at a loss for words.

Graverobber looked up at Shilo, running his gloved hand through the soft fur of Zee. "How did I get all this to work," he asked for her.

"Yeah," Shilo spoke, fascinated. "You have all this, in a place like this?"

Graverobber nodded. That he did. There was also running water, but no reason to say anything he mused. "Years of living in the streets, you learn a few things," he shrugged. 

"But how?"

"It doesn't matter my dear," he stated before she could lose herself. Graverobber stood up, taking a firm hold of Zee. "Now come and sit." 

Shilo stood there awkwardly for a few moments, not sure about the offer, but walked over after another few. She pulled out a chair that sat around the table and sat herself. Shilo placed her hand in her pocket, tapping the edge of her closed pocket-knife. She was still unsure about all this, making that quite clear by the pointed glare she was giving. 

"Oh shove it will you," Graverobber growled at her, getting annoyed by her attitude. She could sulk all she wanted, but if she was to be here he wouldn't have it. "Get over yourself and stop being spiteful. I could've just as easily locked you out and you'd have had to sit outside."

Shilo frowned, the skin on her face pulled again her cheekbones. She was much to thin, crossed Graverobber's mind. Shilo crossed her arms. Sure he was right, but she had every right to be wary of things. But... Maybe she was being a bit harsh on him.. He had helped her back when her dad was around, without being asked even her mind added. Shilo growled at her inner monalogue. Gods damn it, her mind had to not do that. He didn't deserve to be treated any better than anyone else. He was just another rat like the rest of them.. He helped you though, the small bit of her head kept putting in. He helped you and never asked, never pried for anything like the rest. True but... Her mind went blank after that.

Graverobber stood there, watching. Shilo sat there for a good few minutes unspeaking. He put Zee down, shooing the cat off for a bit before shedding his coat and throwing it over the chair he'd just been sitting in. He moved off into the adjoining room with the table, known as a kitchen that. 

Shilo jerked from her revery when Graves yelled at her. "Ey. Catch." Shilo looked towards him, only to find a can hurling her way. She grabbed for it, barely catching before it would've hit her in the face. Shilo looked over the can. Soda. It was just a soda. She glanced at Graverobber as he closed his fridge. "Well, you gonna drink it or what," he asked, cracking open the soda in his own hands and taking a long drink from it. 

The soda was cold against her fingers, which was nice actually. Shilo begrudgingly cracked open the soda and took a drink from the carbonated beverage. She stuck her tongue out slightly. Never was much one for sickly sweet things like this, but at least it was wet.

Graves snorted at her reaction, amused. In that moment, she'd looked like her old self, still just the kid he remembered. It only lasted a moment before she was back to the hardened look. He tapped his fingers against the can in his hand, wondering how this happened really. "So tell me," he drawled, placing himself on the table beside Shilo's chair, very near to her. "How did you get into this mess? Seeing how we have all day, why don't you enlighten me."

Shilo grit her teeth, looking up at him. Uneasy due to his close proximity, even though the even from earlier flashed in her mind, making her go red with embarrassment. She looked away and leaned back into the creaking wood of her chair. "Well that.. it's too long a story. It's pretty boring really," she said haughtily, trying to throw him off of it. 

Graves stared at her unfazed by her tactic. "I'm listening," he stated.

Shilo swallowed the lump in her throat. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, trying to figure out what he wanted from this. He may just be curious... Seeing as he knew here before all this. Shilo tapped her knee with her free hand, gripping the soda can with the other. "Well lets sit on that couch over there," she said gesturing to the other room. "It's a story and there ins't a reason not to share." 

"Fair enough," Graves nodded, feet hitting the floor. He crashed onto the large cushions and waited for Shilo to start as she walked hesitantly over. There was something in the way she moved, he could see the parts that were still there from before. It irked him that it wasn't all there at once.

Shilo sat on the couch, sinking into the cushion on the end away from Graves. "Well it started out after the opera..." 

\---  
\---  
\---

Been a while hasn't it? Hehe. It's really weird to write something more for this story, but I felt the want to, so here you are to all those people that were hoping for more.  
Thanks for reading lovelies.


	5. Shilo's Hauntings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shilo talks about what happened.

Shilo pulled her legs up under her on the couch cushion, thinking how to figure out how to talk. "Well, it started after the opera... I thought I knew what I was doing, how to take care of myself but..," She paused, biting her lip.

"But," Graverobber asked, tilting his head.

"But I didn't, I really didn't. I'd met some nice people that said they wanted to help me. After the whole performance, there were alot of people that wanted to meet me, see me," Shilo continued, holding the soda can in her hands tightly. "And Rotti's kids. They were horrible though. Amber did everything in her power to try and dissuade the public from me. I'd gone back to my home, but if felt horribly empty without my dad. Not to mention all the feelings I had when there, regret and anger. Mostly anger." Her hands started to shake. 

"Kid," Graverobber started. He leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to keep going."

Shilo shook her head. "No, it's time I say it. After so long without saying anything, so long of holding this all in," she said, voice getting higher and higher in pitch. She was shaking profusely as the emotions she'd subdued for so long came to surface all at once. "I ripped those curtains down. The place that had been my prison for so long and it didn't feel any better after that! I stayed there for a while, reading up in my dad's library to try and get rid of the feelings. Broke all the portraits! Anything to make it stop, to make me not hurt. Nothing worked, absolutely nothing!" Shilo's voice was shrill as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"I didn't know how to cook, didn't know how to properly do anything. I'd been so sheltered for all those years, you don't even understand. And it killed me to think thats what my father had done. All in trying to protect me, but did that make it any better, NO! In fact, that just made it worse." Shilo grit her teeth. After having been cold for so long, feeling this much hurt. More than anything she felt angry. Angry at herself, angry at her father and angry at... "And then there were people. I'd gone outside, going to the store to buy food. I'd found my dad had left a large amount for me behind. Then these men..." Her voice wavered. Shilo wanted to scream. She wanted to break those men that had hurt her, done the things to her that made her view so jaded.

"Kid, hey," Graves snapped, trying to get her attention. When Shilo just continued to shake and stare at the floor he grabbed her by the shoulders and jostled her. "Shilo!"

Shilo looked up, eyes red and cheeks tearstained. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She shook her head continuously, trying to will away the feelings. Tried to make it stop, tried to get the way her body was shaking to stop, she tried and tried. A hiccup escaped her mouth and then a short cry before Shilo started full on crying in front of Graverobber.

Graverobber's brow furrowed. He hadn't meant for this to happen. Shit, well how did you usually deal with this situation. He never got close enough to see people look this vulnerable. He'd never seen Shilo look as much like herself as she did now, and that was bad.. Shit shit shit.. Graverobber scooted over to Shilo and wrapped an arm over her hunched for. He ran a hand along her back and made small words of encouragement. "Come on Kid. You're alright," he murmured. "It's all in the past. You're in a better place now."

It took many minutes before Shilo calmed down. She sat up looking at Graves with a blank stare. She tapped the crumpled can in her hand mindlessly. Shilo glanced about the shaded room, feeling oddly numb and worn out. Graverobber pulled Shilo to his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Shilo let him, feeling too worn and enjoying the warmth of the touch. It had been a long time since she allowed a touch. Shilo lay her head on Graves shoulder.

Graverobber watched Shilo quietly. His thoughts raced to bad places, dark places. Even though he hadn't known Shilo long before the Opera, she'd still made an impression. A pure soul in a corrupted place, but that had been taken from her. He wanted to rend the men who'd done this to her to pieces. Slowly rip them apart and gut them like pigs. For now though, he held Shilo, watched her quick breaths even out as she fell asleep. She'd been through worse than he'd thought. She hadn't deserved this fate.

\----  
\----

Here have a quick update. Needed to get through that for progress and it's I dunno, not as bad as I would have thought to make it. But hmm. Dunno


End file.
